culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Five Easy Pieces
}} Five Easy Pieces is a 1970 American drama film written by Carole Eastman (as Adrien Joyce) and Bob Rafelson, and directed by Rafelson. The film stars Jack Nicholson, with Karen Black, Susan Anspach, Ralph Waite, and Sally Struthers in supporting roles. The film tells the story of a surly oil rig worker, Bobby Dupea, whose seemingly rootless, blue-collar existence belies his privileged youth as a piano prodigy. When Bobby learns that his father is dying, he goes home to see him, bringing along his girlfriend, Rayette (Black), a waitress. Nicholson and Black were nominated for Academy Awards for their performances. The film was selected to be preserved by the Library of Congress in the National Film Registry in 2000. Plot Bobby Dupea (Jack Nicholson) works in a California oil field (shot in and around the city of Taft in the San Joaquin Valley) with his friend Elton (Billy "Green" Bush), who has a wife and baby son. Most of Bobby's time is spent with his waitress girlfriend, Rayette (Karen Black), who has dreams of singing country music, or in the company of Elton, with whom he bowls, gets drunk, and has sex with other women. Bobby has evidently not told Elton that he is a former classical pianist who comes from an eccentric family of musicians. When Rayette is said to have become pregnant and shortly before Elton is arrested for having robbed a gas station a year earlier, Bobby quits his job and leaves for Los Angeles where his sister, Partita (Lois Smith), also a pianist, is making a recording. Partita informs him that their father, from whom Bobby is estranged, has suffered two strokes. She urges Bobby to return to the family home in Washington state, to visit their father. As Rayette has threatened to kill herself if Bobby leaves her, he reluctantly asks her along. Driving north, they pick up two women headed for Alaska, one of whom is obsessed about "filth". The four of them are thrown out of a restaurant when Bobby gets into an argument with a waitress who refuses to accommodate his special order. Reaching his destination, Bobby, embarrassed by Rayette's lack of polish, registers her in a motel before proceeding to his family home on an island in Puget Sound. He finds Partita giving their father a haircut, but the old man seems completely oblivious to him. At dinner, Bobby meets Catherine Van Oost (Susan Anspach), a young pianist engaged to his brother, Carl (Ralph Waite), a violinist. Despite personality differences, Catherine and Robert, the name she calls Bobby, become attracted and make love in her room. Rayette runs out of money at the motel and comes to the Dupea estate unannounced. Her presence creates an awkward situation, but when Samia, a pompous family friend, ridicules Rayette, Bobby strongly defends her. Storming from the room in search of Catherine, he discovers his father's male nurse giving Partita a massage. Now more agitated, he picks a senseless fight and is quickly knocked to the floor. Bobby tries to persuade Catherine to go away with him, but she declines, believing he does not love himself, or indeed anything at all. After trying to talk to his unresponsive father, Bobby leaves with Rayette, who makes a playful sexual advance that he angrily rejects. When Rayette goes in for some coffee at a gas station, he gives her his wallet and then abandons her, hitching a ride on a truck headed north. Cast * Jack Nicholson as Robert "Bobby" Eroica Dupea * Karen Black as Rayette Dipesto * Susan Anspach as Catherine Van Oost * Lois Smith as Partita Dupea * Ralph Waite as Carl Fidelio Dupea * Billy "Green" Bush as Elton * Irene Dailey as Samia Glavia * Toni Basil as Terry Grouse * Helena Kallianiotes as Palm Apodaca * William Challee as Nicholas Dupea * John Ryan as Spicer * Fannie Flagg as Stoney * Marlena MacGuire as Twinky * Sally Ann Struthers as Shirley "Betty" * Lorna Thayer as Waitress * Richard Stahl as Recording Engineer Recital music The five classical piano pieces played in the film and referenced in the title are: * Frédéric Chopin: Fantasy in F minor, Op. 49, played by Bobby on the back of a moving truck. * Johann Sebastian Bach: Chromatic Fantasia and Fugue, BWV 903, played by Bobby's sister, Partita, in a recording studio. * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: Piano Concerto No. 9 in E-flat major, K. 271, played by Bobby's brother, Carl, and Catherine upon Bobby's arrival at the house. * Chopin: Prelude in E minor, Op. 28, No. 4, played by Bobby for Catherine. * Mozart: Fantasy in D minor, K. 397. Reception Box office According to Variety, the film earned $1.2 million in North American rentals in 1970."Big Rental Films of 1970", Variety, 6 January 1971 p. 11 By 1976 the film had earned $8.9 million in rentals in North America."All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976, p. 44 Critical The film opened to positive reviews; it holds an 86% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 44 reviews. Roger Ebert gave the film four stars out of four: The title of Five Easy Pieces refers not to the women its hero makes along the road, for there are only three, but to a book of piano exercises he owned as a child. The film, one of the best American films, is about the distance between that boy, practicing to become a concert pianist, and the need he feels twenty years later to disguise himself as an oil-field rigger. When we sense the boy, tormented and insecure, trapped inside the adult man, Five Easy Pieces becomes a masterpiece of heartbreaking intensity....The movie is joyously alive to the road life of its hero. We follow him through bars and bowling alleys, motels and mobile homes, and we find him rebelling against lower-middle-class values even as he embraces them. In one magical scene, he leaps from his car in a traffic jam and starts playing the piano on the truck in front of him; the scene sounds forced, described this way, but Rafelson and Nicholson never force anything, and never have to. Robert Eroica Dupea is one of the most unforgettable characters in American movies. He named the film the best of 1970, and later added it to his "Great Movies" list.Roger Ebert. Five Easy Pieces Movie Review March 16, 2003 Awards The film received Academy Award nominations for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Jack Nicholson), Best Actress in a Supporting Role (Karen Black), Best Picture, and Best Original Screenplay. Nicholson lost to George C. Scott, but was nominated several times before getting the Award for the 1975 film One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Home media On November 16, 1999, Columbia TriStar Home Video released the film on two-sided DVD-Video, featuring both fullscreen (4:3) and widescreen formats. Grover Crisp of Sony Pictures conducted a 4K restoration of the film, and it was screening theatrically in DCP by 2012. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by The Criterion Collection in November 2010 as part of the box set, "America Lost and Found: The BBS Story." It includes audio commentary featuring director Bob Rafelson and interior designer Toby Rafelson (originally recorded for a Criterion laserdisc), Soul Searching in “Five Easy Pieces,” a 2009 video piece with Rafelson, BBStory, a 2009 documentary about the BBS era, with Rafelson, actors Jack Nicholson, Karen Black, and Ellen Burstyn, and directors Peter Bogdanovich and Henry Jaglom, among others, and audio excerpts from a 1976 AFI interview with Rafelson. On June 30, 2015, Five Easy Pieces was released as a stand-alone DVD and Blu-ray by the Criterion Collection. See also * List of American films of 1970 References External links * * * * [http://www.brightlightsfilm.com/57/jack.html Bright Lights Film Journal essay] * [http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,942553-1,00.html Time magazine interview with screenwriter Carol Eastman] * [http://articles.latimes.com/2010/apr/21/entertainment/la-et-fiveeasy-20100421 "Five Easy Pieces turns 40"] – Los Angeles Times Category:1970 films Category:1970s drama films Category:American drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Bob Rafelson Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Oregon Category:Road movies Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Screenplays by Carole Eastman Category:Screenplays by Bob Rafelson Category:American films